All Aurors Are Bastards !
by Zimon
Summary: Les Anglais Moldus ont envahi l'Irlande, tandis que la haine monte chez les sorciers. Les Irlandais, regroupés au sein de l'IRMA, préparent émeutes et évasions, tandis que les Aurors Anglais cherchent à atteindre les chefs ennemis, par tous les moyens. Kain O'Cuinn est un de ces moyen.


**All Aurors Are Bastards !**

 **Chapitre un : Les Émeutes**

Hello ! Bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire pour le moment ^^'  
Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'en ai encore quatre dans ma valise, et... j'ignore combien elle fera au final :D J'ai déjà en tete le début et la fin, reste les péripéties.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si l'histoire vous plait (ou pas) ou si vous avez des remarques. Meme un petit mot, ça fait plaisir et ça motive  
 **Rating :** T. Il n'y aura probablement pas de scène extrêmement violente, mais bon. :)  
 **L'univers de HP appartient à J.K. Rowling, les personnages sont à bibi.**

* * *

 **Dublin, Irlande, décembre 1920. Guerre d'indépendance sorcière irlandaise.**

La foule des opposants se rassemblait face au Palais de Dublin, où les Auxiliaires, des irlandais d'origine anglaise, volontaires auprès de l'armée anglaise, avaient établi leur Quartier Général.

Peu à peu, la foule se mit a gronder, puis a huer. Les policier anglais moldus tentaient en vain de faire taire les manifestants.

Puis les premiers sorts fusèrent.

Jusqu'ici, la guerre civile opposant les anglais aux irlandais, plus précisément l'IRA, l'Irish Republican Army, n'avait opposé que des Moldus, les sorciers des deux factions s'étaient contenté de se menacer, sans agir physiquement.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'IRMA, l'Irish Republican Magic Army, avait rassemblé plus d'une centaine de mage irlandais, qui s'était dispersé dans la foule et maintenant harcelaient le Palais, au fond duquel les Aurors anglais s'étaient installés.

Ces sorciers d'élite se précipitaient d'ailleurs à l'extérieur, en habit moldu, afin de stopper les irlandais qui faisaient exploser les vitres du Palais, torturaient les Auxiliaires moldus, stupéfixaient les badauds qui fuyaient.

Les autres manifestants ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'étaient que leurs adversaires étaient en mauvaise posture.

Alors, la foule se rua sur les anglais et sur le Palais, armée de fourches, de haches, de pierres...

Des scènes d'extrême violence eurent lieu ce jour-là. Du côté moldu et sorcier. Il y eu vingt-sept morts et plus de deux cent blessés.

Le surlendemain, le Ministère de la Magie déclara l'envoi de plus de la moitié des membres de l'Auror's Office en Irlande, afin de "stopper cette vague de violence et ramener le calme et les valeurs anglaises en Irlande."

Le jour où cette annonce fut placardée dans tout les bars et magasins sorciers en Irlande, l'IRMA publia elle aussi un communiqué. Il prit la forme d'une photo animée montrant les trois chefs connus du mouvement, le triumvirat, pointant ensemble leur baguette sur un drapeau anglais, avant d'y mettre le feu.

Un carton apparaissait, comme dans les vieux films muets moldus :

"All Auror Are Batard ".

Et la scène se répétait.

Cette image fut prohibée par les autorités, mais elle circula sous le manteau à travers tout le pays et devient au bout de quelques jours un signe de reconnaissance des opposants de l'Angleterre.

Les noms des leaders de l'IRMA furent rapidement connus du grand public.

Le petit homme brun à droite de la photo se nommait Caemgan Broin.

Celui du milieu, un grand homme, très fin, les cheveux noirs sale, s'appelait Adrien Ghusa.

Enfin, l'homme de gauche, un homme très imposant, roux, un air féroce sur le visage, avait pour nom Roan O'Callagan.

Ce dernier était connu des services de police sorcière pour ses nombreuses peines de prison, toutes pour violence ou incitation à la violence contre des représentant de l'ordre.

Son profil psychologique insistait sur son amour de la violence gratuite et de sa haine envers tout représentant de l'ordre.

 **Irlande, Palais de Dublin, septième sous-sols, bureau du directeur adjoint de l'Auror's Office.**

Le directeur adjoint se nommait Carl Court. C'était un vieil homme, petit, doté d'une importante masse de cheveux gris et d'une patience apparemment illimitée. Depuis plus d'une heure et demi, il fixait son interlocuteur sans parler.

Cet interlocuteur était un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux gris, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il portait un blouson de cuir noir, un pantalon large et des bottes façon cow-boy.

Il se nommait Kaïne O'Cuinn et était irlandais de naissance. Il avait été repéré à l'âge de quinze ans par le Centre de Formation Britannique, pour ses capacités physiques et magiques très développés pour son âge.

Il quitta l'Irlande et, pendant trois ans, reçu une formation destinée à faire de lui un excellent agent d'infiltration.

Et aujourd'hui, ces racines irlandaises le rappelaient à la maison.

La Directrice du Département des Renseignements Extérieurs avait décidé qu'il était le mieux placé pour infiltrer l'IRMA. Il avait donc été placé sous l'autorité de l'Auror's Office.

C'est pourquoi il était aujourd'hui dans ce bureau, face au directeur adjoint, à essayer d'avoir l'air blasé.

Depuis son entrée dans cette pièce, son interlocuteur lui avait simplement conseillé de s'assoir, car le dernier participant était très occupé et arriverait en retard.

Depuis, Kaïne attendait.

Alors qu'il envisageait de s'endormir un moment, le feu de la cheminée se raviva bruyamment, devient d'une couleur verte brillante et cracha de l'âtre un grand homme, fin, les cheveux gris plaqués vers l'avant, une étrange odeur de pluie, comme du goudron mouillé.

Le directeur adjoint se leva et tandis la main vers le nouvel arrivant :

" Monsieur le Secrétaire Général, bienvenue. Vous avez réussi à vous libérer ?

\- Merci, Carl. Oui, le Bureau des Sports a encore voulu organiser un pot de départ pour un stagiaire...

Mais passons. Voilà donc ce jeune prodige.

Hmm ... "

Kaïne fixait l'homme bouche bé. Le Secrétaire Général en personne était venu le rencontrer. On racontait que cet homme était aussi, voir plus, puissant que le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Cette rumeur avait longtemps fait polémique dans la presse.

De nombreuses pétitions étaient signées, demandant la suppression de ce poste. Mais Edgar Creuf ne se laissait pas abattre facilement. Depuis sa nomination, neuf ans plus tôt, il avait toujours été soutenu par les plus grandes familles du Royaume-Unis.

" Eh bien, Monsieur O'Cuinn, s'exclama Creuf après l'avoir fixé un long moment sans dire un mot, vous savez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes ici ? "

Kaïne se reprit vite, et adopta une attitude réservée vis à vis du Secrétaire.

" J'imagine que cela a à voir avec les émeutes de l'IRMA, Monsieur.

-En effet. Le Royaime-Uni a déployé plus de cinq cent Aurors en Irlande. Nous contrôlons entièrement le réseau de Cheminette, l'utilisation de balais est interdit sans permis, les patrouilles ont l'ordre d'abattre tout réfractaire, un couvre-feu a été instauré, et pourtant, ces assassins de l'IRMA continuent à nous filer entre les mains."

En parlant, le Secrétaire s'énervait peu à peu, il accompagnait son discours par de grands gestes, son ton en devenait méprisant :

" Ils sont des "enfants du pays". Alors, forcement, les Irlandais les assistent, les cachent, les préviennent de l'arrivée des Aurors. Ils sont trop bornés ! Nous récupérons ce qui nous appartient de droit et ils ne comprennent même pas ça... "

Kaïne se fichait pas mal de la situation politique de sa terre natale. Il était ici pour accomplir sa mission. Il s'apercevait que les journaux n'avait pas exagérés la manie qu'avait le Secrétaire de s'énerver pour un simple détail.

Kaïne choisit de prendre le risque d'interrompre Creuf, qui déclamait d'un air transit à quel point le Royaume-Uni était puissant, face au directeur adjoint, qui gardait le silence en fixant son interlocuteur par en-dessous.

"Monsieur..., tenta Kaïne, Monsieur, j'aimerai connaître précisément la raison de ma présence ici."

Le Secrétaire le fixa quelques secondes, puis reprit contenance et expliqua d'un ton calme :

"Bien sur. Pour faire court, vous êtes ici pour une opération délicate d'infiltration au sein de l'IRMA. Vous allez remonter jusqu'au triumvirat, plus précisément jusqu'à Roan O'Callagan. En effet, cet ordure a un fils, Caleb O'Dannan, du nom de sa mère. Laquelle mère partageait d'ailleurs les opinions de O'Callagan. D'après le peu d'informations dont nous disposons sur ce jeune homme, il n'aurait rencontré son père qu'il y a deux ans, à l'enterrement de sa mère, victime de... disons, d'une erreur policière. Enfin, Monsieur O'Dannan est, semble t'il, réticent à suivre les traces de son père. Il manque de compagnie, vous allez lui en offrir. Vous vous intégrerez à l'IRMA, vous vous reprocherez du triumvirat, et vous me trouverez de quoi les mettre en taule pour longtemps. Carl vous fournira tout les détails.", dit-il en désignant le directeur adjoint, en se rapprochant de la cheminée.

"Mais je parle et je ne vois pas l'heure passer. Souvenez-vous, je veux des résultats. Messieurs, au revoir"

Il s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes et disparut.


End file.
